Trying to impress you
by TheMisteryGirl007
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett had detention , because of Garrett , trying to fool the teacher to impress Jasmine but it went totally wrong and they get caught. Jasmine is mad at him the whole detention over and Garrett tries to apologize but it only ends in another argument. How will it turn out? Jarret One Shot! :D I own nothing! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new One Shot for you! :D**

**It's Jarrett again this time and I really hope that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**I can't believe, that it's the 60th story at the section here! :D**

**This is so amazing and I hope that we soon have many more stories here :)**

**Well, enjoy the One Shot and don't forget to review! :)**

**I know it's a bit off topic but did you see Sarah Gilman's tweet about that test she made and that Austin North is her dream boy and he should pick her up at 7 AM for a run and froyo date? -snickers- I had to laugh so hard at that :D**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine and Garrett had detention , because of Garrett , trying to fool the teacher to impress Jasmine but it went totally wrong and they get caught. Jasmine is mad at him the whole detention over and Garrett tries to apologize but it only ends in another argument. How will it turn out?_  
_**

* * *

**At detention**

**Garrett's POV:**

''So from now on you guys have detention for a hour. I'll be back then and I hope for you guys that you didn't do anything till then. You two know that you deserved it and if you even dare to do more, you'll get another detention.'' The teacher told Jasmine and me and then walked out.

I sighed. How did I get in this situation again?

Oh right, while I was trying to impress Jasmine with doing the same with the teachers cup what she did with Mrs. Babcock's cup, we both got caught.

Of course, I wanted her to see it and called her in the break in the classroom while doing it, but the teacher came in and we both got detention.

I didn't want to bring us in to this situation and I really am sorry for what I did.

Well, but Jasmine was angry like crazy at me, even though I tried to apologize the whole time.

Okay, I did that before we went in here but she didn't even response.

I had to try it again.

''Jaz?'' I asked , soft but no answer came.

Jasmine just looked up shortly and then looked back down on the table.

I sighed loud. Why was this so hard?

I really just wanted to impress her since I kinda was in love with her and now, that happened.

''Jaz?'' I asked again and Jasmine's head shot up again.

She glared at me and looked down again.

I just wanted to ask again, as Jaz told me, ''Leave me alone, Garrett. You already did enough today, don't you?''

I gulped at that comment but stood silent for a while.

It was normal that she was angry but she could at least hear me out.

Well, or give me a chance to make it better.

Well, even though I could totally forget it now, to ask her out after what happened.

I couldn't blame her, if she wouldn't go out with me.

If she would've ever done that, even before the accident.

I sighed. Well, but I had to try to make up with her.

''Jaz, please talk to me. I want to apologize. What can I do that you won't be mad at me anymore? I'd do really everything but please talk to me.'' I stated and this time Jasmine's head shot up and she looked a bit stunned in to my pleading eyes.

Did I get her now?

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Jaz, please talk to me. I want to apologize. What can I do that you won't be mad at me anymore? I'd do really everything but please talk to me.'' He stated and I now looked up shocked in to his pleading eyes.

Don't get me wrong. I was still angry.

Well, but why was he like that?

''If you want me to forgive you, you have to turn back the time.'' I told him and then looked back down.

I really didn't want to talk to Garrett.

Ever got detention because of your crush?

His stupid idea brought me my first detention in High School and we're in our first year!

Besides, that trick was so old and he shouldn't have done it.

It was my trick and not his.

Garrett sighed and suddenly stood up.

Then he stood right in front of my table and I looked up.

''Jasmine, I know that I made a huge mistake but pleeaaaseee forgive me. I'm so sorry and I really don't want us to fight.'' He pleaded me.

Damn. I shouldn't have looked in his beautiful blue eyes...

I couldn't resist them but I was still angry.

''Why did you even do such a stupid thing like this?'' I asked mad, now also standing up and walking around the table to him, but still a few steps away.

My arms were crossed and I tried to look everywhere but in to his eyes.

Garrett sighed again and I looked confused up.

''Well, I- I-'' He started and I raised an eyebrow at him.

Why was he stuttering suddenly?

''You what?'' I asked.

Garrett sighed again and walked another step to me.

He hold his hands up and replied, ''I wanted to impress you.''

My eyes went wide, as he said that.

''Why did you want to impress me?'' I questioned him, shocked.

Garrett normally never did something like this and then he did it because of me? To impress me?

Did he-?

''Isn't that obvious?'' Garrett replied and I shook my head.

I really was clueless right now.

Garrett groaned and took the last steps to me.

Now, I had to look up in to his eyes and almost got lost in them.

''I wanted to impress you and show you that I can also be tricky, if I want because I'm in love with you.'' He whispered and then looked down.

My eyes went wide at this. Wow.

Garrett was in love with me? Oh my god!

''You are really in love with me and only did that because of that?'' I asked.

Suddenly, the detention didn't seem that bad anymore with that knowing.

He was in love with me, too!

Garrett nodded and looked down.

I sighed and put his chin up with two fingers, that he would look at me.

All my anger was away after he told me that. That was so cute.

''You know that that was totally stupid?'' I asked him and Garrett nodded, looking down.

''I'm just plain old Garrett for everyone and I wanted to show you that I also could be someone else, that you would maybe go out with me. That was the reason why I did that.'' Garrett stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

My other hand went on his cheek and I told him, ''It was stupid but super cute, Garrett. I'm not mad at you anymore but you wouldn't have needed to do that, because I'm in love with you, too.''

Garrett looked at me shocked but then grinned wide and leaned down to kiss me.

I happily kissed back and smiled against his lips.

Fireworks were exploding in my head from the kiss and I almost melted.

Maybe the fact, that we had detention together and Garrett acted stupid wasn't that bad.

I finally had Garrett and he did that all for me.

Well, but I should help him next time.

As we broke apart, I laughed and told him, ''Next time, when you try to impress me, better don't do it alone. Or you should at least get some lessons from the champ.''

I flipped my hair and Garrett laughed as well.

Then I hugged him tight and happy and he hugged back.

The evening did turn out great at the end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**

**I'm not ready to post multi- chapter stories yet, so I just continue with One Shots for now :D**

**You guys can also give me One Shot requests with summary per PM and I try to do them As soon as it's possible! :D**


End file.
